<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Premier League Football - Three Lions of King Power by pcwtosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369078">Premier League Football - Three Lions of King Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh'>pcwtosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Football Sex Drive [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their encounter last year Harvey Barnes and Demarai Gray have become used to enjoying each others company. Now Chelsea are in town, let the fun commence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Barnes/Demarai Gray/Callum Hudson-Odoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Football Sex Drive [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Premier League Football - Three Lions of King Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Previously: King Power</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Demarai moved in behind Harvey, he wasn’t even concentrating on the porn anymore, Harvey’s inviting arse was more than enough to keep his cock hard.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Premier League Football - Three Lions of King Power</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Leicester players filed into the dressing room, today’s match was a champions league qualifying shoot-out, Leicester versus Chelsea. Harvey dressed for the game, his blue shirt and socks with white shorts was the Leicester City look for 2019/20. Demarai also put on his kit but also wore a nice large Adidas branded duffle jacket to keep him warm on the bench, the players were ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping into the lunchtime sunshine the teams took to the pitch boosted by the roar of 30,000 fans. The first half was open with chances at both ends, both teams thought they should have the lead but at halftime it was nil-nil. The second half began and Chelsea took the lead but Leicester came storming back, the ball broke to Barnes in the area and his deflected shot looped over Willy Caballero, 1-1! Harvey ran to celebrate with the Leicester fans showing them a hint of his abs, mobbed by his teammates the young Lancastrian felt incredible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The game completely changed when Leicester came forward again, this time Caballero chased a cross which went too far, some quick thinking and the ball was back in the box before the stranded goalkeeper could get back across to cover and GOAL! Ben Chilwell passed the ball into the vacant side of the next and Leicester had the lead. Chelsea weren’t going to give up just yet and less than 10 minutes later it was all square with Antonio Rudiger scoring his second goal of the game and that’s how it stayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The final whistle blew and the players completed the post match ritual of handshakes before returning to the dressing room. Harvey couldn’t help but smile, it was not the result he wanted but he’d scored again. A fresh faced Demarai came over to Harvey while the Lancastrian changed, “nice goal today matey.” his hand resting on Harvey’s back. “Thanks.” Harvey replied beaming whilst pulling on a shirt, “Are we still catching up later?” he continued, “Yeah course, I’m gonna have a meal with Callum first if that’s cool?” Demarai replied. “Sure, just let me know when you’re on your way.” Harvey smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey returned home with time to rest before Demarai arrived, <em>[what should I do with my time.]</em> he thought to himself, a smile crept across his face. Entering his living room he threw his keys aside and collapsed into the couch. He picked up his laptop and went straight to pornhub searching for more interracial porn to get him pumped up for later. Hitting play he turned the volume up and reached into the drawer taking out some lube and a black dildo. Harvey eyed the 10 inch rubber beast and smiled to himself, <em>[it’ll be worth it later]</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbuttoning his jeans Harvey slid them down to his ankles then reached for the lube. Flicking open the lid he applied some to his toy before applying a little to his hole. Harvey watched the screen as he shuffled back into his couch and held his legs up in the air. <em>The white twink on screen was being spitroasted by two black men, both older and both bulkier. </em>Harvey’s blue eyes fixated on the black dick entering the white boy’s arse. His toy touched his puckered hole, Harvey pushed out slowly and the toy began to edge inside him. The Lancastrian grinned to himself enjoying the sensation of his hole expanding around the toy as it slipped inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai sat in Carluccio’s waiting for Callum with a glass of cola, the Chelsea winger appeared wearing a Nike hoodie and jeans. Demarai’s face broke into a smile as Callum pulled back a chair and sat down. “Ello there guvn’r” Demarai smirked, speaking in a mock cockney accent. “How’s it going man?” Callum replied. “Yeah decent, how about you?” Demarai smiled, “I’m good bro, what’s been happening?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not much yunno, not been in the team much. Harvey's jumped ahead of me in the manager's eyes so I'm benched mainly." Demarai explained. “Ahh gutted to hear that man.” Callum replied as the waiter approached. They ordered their dinner and some soft drinks before they returned to their conversation. “So what does the future hold then? Are you going to stay here or look somewhere else?” Callum continued, “I’m not too sure yet. For now I will stay put and be patient but you’re right, I might have to look elsewhere.” Demarai replied, Callum nodded in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey pushed his dildo deep inside his hole, right up to the sphincter before pulling it back out again. The dark-haired winger began to jerk his hardening cock in his right hand with his eyes fixed on the brutal fucking the twink was receiving from the two BBCs. <em>[I really hope Demarai brings Callum with him.]</em> Harvey wished to himself as he watched the twink being penetrated from both ends, <em>[he’s so fucking lucky!!!]</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callum and Demarai finished their meals and continued to chat about all things football. “What do you think I should do then? Stay at Chelsea or go abroad?” Callum asked. “That’s up to you bro, Chelsea are a great club for sure. But Bayern, you’re practically guaranteed trophies.” Demarai thought aloud. Callum nodded in agreement, “and guaranteed Champions League football as well. I love London, but it's hard to say to no to such an opportunity.” “Well good luck making that decision.” Demarai smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going over to Harvey’s for a beer in a bit, he said you can join if you like?” Demarai offered, “Harvs, yeah sure.” Callum replied. They left a tip and made their way to Demarai’s car, the Leicester winger took out his phone. <em>“On our way, be there in about 15 minutes.”</em> Harvey glanced at his phone, <em>[Ahhh fuck.]</em> Harvey slowly pulled the dildo from his hole, he winced as his ring closed tightly. He pulled his trousers up and straightened himself out, changing the TV over Dave whilst he gave his toy a wipe down and returned itself to its draw. <em>“Cool, ready for you.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai pulled up at Harvey’s house and the young wingers climbed out. Demarai rang the doorbell and they waited patiently, Harvey answered the door beaming, “sup boys, come in.” he pulled the door wider allowing them both in. “Evening mate.” Demarai replied walking in, “Sup.” Callum nodded following Demarai in. “You boys need a drink or anything? Got some beers if you like?” Demarai and Callum nodded to each other and then back at Harvey before heading into Harvey’s living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai and Callum sat down on the couch, Demarai eyes were drawn straight to the TV whilst Callum took in the decor. Harvey returned with three cans of beer handing a beer to each of them, “thanks Harvs.” Demarai smiled, “Cheers bro” Callum nodded. Harvey sat on a pouffe he’d grabbed from the corner of the room and placed next to the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was your dinner?” Harvey asked, taking a swig of his drink. “Yeah, it was pretty good, we went to Carluccio’s.” Demarai replied, “Yeah it was decent.” Callum agreed. “How long you staying up here Callum?” Harvey smiled, “Just tonight, then I’m back to London in the morning.” he replied. The three of them sat quietly watching the TV screen. <em>“CLARKSON!!!”</em> James May bellowed as the Top Gear presenters collided. The boys sniggered in unison, “Who is your favourite presenter?” Demarai started. “Captain Slow!” Harvey blurted without hesitation, Callum giggled, “You’re keen, gotta be Clarkson, he’s Chelsea.” he continued, “Another reason to hate that tree!” Harvey spat in response, all three lads chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lads drank their beers watching the calamitous trio before Harvey topped them up. “Another episode?” He asked as the credits began to roll, Demarai looked back at the cute Lancastrian, “Well actually I was thinking, Callum, remember that time in Ibiza?” he asked, the colour drained from Callum’s face, “errr, I mean which…” “Dude, Harvey won’t care. In fact, he might be interested.” Demarai cut in, winking to Harvey as he spoke. “What happened in Ibiza?” Harvey asked curiously. Words failed the teenager so Demarai helped him, “One night out we didn’t score any girls but this guy was more than willing to get some D, Cal said yes at first but he got cold feet.” he explained, the 19-year-old looked mortified glancing across to Harvey who beamed back at him. Callum looked away quickly, Harvey took a quick draught of his beer before replying. “Course I would be up for it, if Callum is.” “I dunno” He chuckled nervously. “Bro don’t worry, we aren’t pranking you, trust me.” Demarai smiled reassuringly, he nodded towards Harvey whilst undoing the fly of his jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey stood up turning to Demarai as the Midlander peeled open his boxers and took out his soft cock. The cute caucasian sank to his knees without a word and shuffled between Demarai’s legs taking the Brummy’s cock in his hand and placed it on his lips. Harvey pulled back his teammate’s dark foreskin and kissed at his head. Callum watched on curiously as Harvey began to pay very close attention to the Brummy’s dark cock. Glancing up at Demarai’s beaming expression, Callum grinned back nervously <em>[Shit, they’re for real!]</em> as Harvey’s head slid down into Demarai’s crotch and held. After a few seconds, Harvey came back up to the sound of gagging coughs through Demarai’s cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callum could feel his cock twitching within the fabric of his boxers, “undo your flies Cal.” Demarai smiled, throwing back a swig of beer. The teenager unbuttoned himself slowly and followed up by pulling his cock through his fly. "Look Harvey." Demarai smiled. Without a word Harvey shifted across to Callum's cock. The Chelsea winger gasped as Harvey's juicy wet lips slid down his shaft. "Fucking hell!!!" Harvey pushed straight down into Callum's bushy pubes, the teenager was musty, the Lancastrian's own cock was beginning to get excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callum watched Harvey swallow his cock, the white boy's concentration on pleasuring the thick cock in front of him was evident. The Lancastrian deepthroated Callum’s big black cock making sure to feel the Chelsea winger’s cock against his tonsils. Harvey then shifted back to Demarai’s cock, swallowing his teammate in a similar fashion. Harvey felt incredible, he knew he could ride Demarai and now he knew he could suck Callum also, <em>[Interracial Eiffel Tower!]</em> Harvey giggled to himself with a mouth full of cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai smiled at Callum, “good?” he asked as Harvey slipped back across to the Chelsea winger’s cock. The teenager nodded, “yeah it's amazing.” he smiled looking up from Harvey’s head over to Demarai. The Leicester winger held Callum’s chin and paused for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. Callum froze unsure of how to react, unable to think of a way out he relaxed beginning to enjoy the whole experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey grinned with a mouthful of Callum's cock, watching the two black players kiss deeper and harder before he swapped back to Demarai's cock. The Lancastrian's throat felt abused by the pair of cocks, but they were delicious and whilst he sucked them he felt his own cock stiffen in his boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey pulled off Demarai's cock and wanked them both gently. Demarai broke his kiss with Callum noticing Harvey's inquiring look. "You wanna step it up?" Demarai grinned, Harvey nodded with excitement while Callum remained silent but interested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai stood up and began to undress closely followed by Harvey before Callum joined the crowd. Naked they stood facing each other, Demarai's slim frame was perfectly toned as his dark skin ran tightly over some wonderfully defined ridges. His pecs were smooth while his trail had a nice line of hairs leading down to his crotch. Harvey's smooth pale skin clung tightly to his defined abs and pecs. His soft skin had a hint of tan but his colour couldn't compare with the two black beauties that accompanied him. Demarai and Callum appreciated Harvey's incredible body, the Lancastrian was fit and irresistibly sexy. Callum's frame was that of a narcissistic teenager, all muscle and tendons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You ever rimmed?" Demarai asked Callum who shook his head. "You wanna try on Harvey?" He continued. Callum looked at the smooth Lancastrian, "yeah sure." He replied the curiosity in his voice was evident and Harvey smiled at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai sank to his knees in front of Harvey pushing his teammate's cock to the back of his mouth and sucking hard. Harvey groaned involuntarily unable to contain his excitement as Demarai slid back to the top of his pole and nibbled at his head. Callum passed Harvey stroking the white boy's chest as he passed. Lowering to his knees behind Harvey the teenager placed his hands on the Lancastrian's pert cheeks and spread them open. Harvey's pink hole looked warm and ready to be attacked, Callum placed a hand on the small of Harvey's back guiding him forward before closing in on the target. He could feel the warmth of Harvey as he approached the boy's perfect body and his outstretched tongue connected. Both of them jumped a little in shock before Callum recomposed himself and gave his tongue a light swish at Harvey's opening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey surveyed the scene around him, two sexy young black men on either side of him worshipping his well maintained body. Demarai’s face sank deep into Harvey’s muscly crotch, the Leicester winger’s lips pressed gently against his teammates hard pole as he pulled the skin up and down arousingly. Behind him, Callum pushed his tongue deeper into Harvey’s tight hole, the Lancastrian could only hum gently in joy as the boys pleasured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time Callum ran his tongue along a guy’s hole, he had done it to a girl once and it wasn’t great, but then neither was licking her out, <em>[maybe she was just a bit dirty?]</em> Harvey’s pink hole however tasted great, clean and sweet, his hole was enticing as fuck! Callum pushed his tongue further in, within the 22-year-old’s ring and felt his own cock pulsing below him. Lapping at the white boy’s tight entrance Callum could feel the animal urge growing stronger inside him. The teenager’s hands squeezed hard on Harvey’s soft cheeks leaving pink marks where he grabbed hard, he maneuvered Harvey’s juicy cheeks to spread his hole wider and press his tongue in as far it would go. Harvey moaned deeply as his hole became wetter and wider, the feeling of Callum’s tongue swirling along his ring sent tingles through his toned frame, he shuddered in arousal whilst his hard cock throbbed, expanding in Demarai’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai busied himself slurping on Harvey’s perfect cock again, since their first encounter Harvey had been receiving rewards pretty much every day just for turning up. The 23-year-old bobbed into Harvey’s neat crotch using his neck muscles to pull himself along his teammate’s pole. Harvey’s sensitive purple head pulsed every time Demarai swallowed his cock to the tonsils. Every once in a while Demarai would stop to hold Harvey’s cock at the shaft, swishing his tongue around his swollen head before plunging back down, balls deep again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two need to fuck me now!” Harvey muttered involuntarily as he felt his balls churning with excitement. Demarai pulled off Harvey's cock grinning, "you heard him Cal. Fuck him!" He agreed. Callum swirled his tongue around the white boy's sweet ring one more time before sucking at it and then pulling away. Demarai had fetched the lube and passed it over to Callum as he withdrew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teenager flicked open the lid and applied a glob of lube to his fingers. Swishing the substance around Harvey's ring gently his fingers explored the hole and pushed a little inside the Lancastrian. Callum poured out a little more lube this time glazing his head and the top half of his thick dark shaft. Harvey glanced back at Callum's glistening 8 inch monster and smiled excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai turned Harvey back to face him and took hold of his teammate's cock jerking him slowly as they kissed. Demarai's right arm craned around Harvey's neck pulling the 22-year-old closer as their tongues caressed each other gently. Behind Harvey, Callum lined himself up and placed his head at the Lancastrian's entrance. Harvey closed his eyes as Callum pushed forward and he could feel his ring beginning to expand dramatically as the teenager's thick head began to force its way inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuckkk" Harvey hissed in pain as the teenager's throbbing head ascended determinedly, Harvey's warm tight hole slowly accepted more and more as the teenager put his weight behind his cock. Demarai’s tongue explored the 22-year-old mouth but Harvey could feel nothing but the thick cock penetrating deeper into him. Callum pulled Harvey closer to him pressing his ripped chest against Harvey’s smooth back. The teenager turned Harvey’s head towards him and forced his tongue between the Lancastrian’s pink lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of Callum’s crotch colliding with Harvey’s round arse began to echo around the room as the horny teenager rapidly approached the good spot. Harvey could feel it too, his pained moans turned to longer deeper hums of satisfaction as the teenager’s thick head strummed Harvey’s prostate. The 22-year-old’s stretched ring burned happily as the teenager’s slick cock penetrated his soft entrance and burrowed to Callum’s wiry crotch. The teenager admired his cock for the brief second he could see it, the embossed veins on his hard 8 inches disappeared into the Leicester midfielder. Demarai had returned to sucking Harvey’s cock and could feel the increasing ferocity of the union between the two boys as his teammate’s cock seemed to thrust harder into his face. The 23-year-old focussed his efforts on Harvey’s head, sucking the swollen pink tip as it throbbed hard responding to the affection of both of the black boys. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slim Chelsea teenager was really beginning to enjoy himself, <em>[this is incredible] </em>he grinned as he slid his hands along Harvey's toned sides pulling the sexy Lancastrian on to his cock. The sexy black twink crashed harder into the 22-year-old’s peachy bum cheeks, his length pulling as far out of Harvey’s hole as he dared before slamming the shaft in again. Demarai pulled off his teammate’s cock and stood up, his hard cock stood ready for action as he watched the boys fucking in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Callum, bring him over here.” Demarai suggested moving towards the couch. The Chelsea teenager stopped pounding and pushed himself to the deepest part of Harvey’s hole before they both shuffled forward. “You guys should Eiffel Tower me.” Harvey grinned, “You’re on!” Demarai beamed, As Callum eased Harvey towards the couch and the Lancastrian rolled onto his back, the teenager pulled Harvey’s legs up a touch to make sure Demarai could fit on to the couch at the other end. The Leicester midfielder had located his phone and set the camera up facing towards the couch, hitting record he scuttled back over and swung his leg over Harvey’s face. Taking hold of his cock, the 23-year-old pointed his cock at the white boy’s thin pink lips and pushed forward, Harvey opened his mouth willingly, feeling like a perfect slut as for the first time he was filled from both ends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callum appreciated the break, he was getting pretty close inside Harvey’s tight hole. Demarai glanced up at Callum as both of them began to rock gently inside the sexy 22-year-old below them. Demarai leaned closer towards Callum who reciprocated the gesture and softly at first their lips met. Tilting their heads in opposite directions their lips clasped together and they sucked each other whilst they pumped into the Lancastrian below them. The two lean muscular black boys pushed harder against each other as their tongues joined the party crossing in the other boy's mouth swirling intensely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey couldn't see the action going on above him but he could feel the tackles going into him. The Lancastrian's mouth felt abused as his teammate allowed his weight to press his cock deep into Harvey's tonsils. Capably, Harvey swallowed Demarai's pole with no hassle as he had done so many times this season, the black boy's balls plunged down with his shaft crashing into the 22-year-old’s nose. Lower down he felt his hole being pleasured by Callum's sweet cock as the teenager held Harvey's thighs for leverage. Harvey revelled in the moment, two sexy young black men pleasuring him, this was the time to go all the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey tapped Demarai's thigh and his teammate instantly knew that was his cue to stop. Breaking his kiss with Callum, Demarai pulled his hard beast from Harvey's mouth, Callum too ceased to fuck the Lancastrian's tight hole waiting to see what the other two were going to do next. Harvey hadn't moved, still on his back with his legs in the air he looked up at Demarai, "I want you guys to D.P. me!" He blurted. Callum stopped mid thrust and looked towards Demarai, “let’s do it!” he grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chelsea boy moved closer to Lancastrian in order to sit down on the couch. Demarai sat down opposite, his boner slapping against his abs. The Brummy took the lube and slathered it along his beautiful 8 inch shaft. Harvey beamed down at his teammate waiting for the green light, Demarai nodded giving the bottom permission to take his cock. The white boy took hold of Demarai’s hard rod and placed it at his entrance alongside Callum’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey took a deep breath, pushed out and allowed his weight to force himself down on to Demarai’s cock. The second thick black cock pierced Harvey’s ring sharply, a high pitched squeal emitted from the 22-year-old as he impaled himself. Harvey’s ring felt like it was doubling in size, Demarai’s head slipped inside the white boy’s warm chute and began to ascend. A soft moan from the other side of Harvey told Demarai that Callum was also enjoying the addition of his cock to Harvey’s formerly tight hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai was now halfway inside Harvey’s hole, the panting Lancastrian persisted with the destruction of his ring swallowing two black rods. Harvey’s skin shone with increasing sweat, his cheeks turning pink and he moaned as slowly but surely he pulled himself up and down the pair of thick black cocks that penetrated him. Both boys watched Harvey’s hairy legs with admiration, his meaty thighs tightened beautifully. The Lancastrian’s hole sucked hard around the two hard members. “Touch his balls.” Demarai instructed Callum, as the 23-year-old took hold of his teammate’s bouncing shaft and began to jerk him whilst he rode the sexy wingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai pulled hard and fast on Harvey’s solid cock, the 22-year-old threw his head back as he pulled himself up and down on the pair of cocks penetrating his insides. The Lancastrian leaned back holding the top of his couch to steady himself, feeling more comfortable as he sped up slightly constrained by the immense pressure on his ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callum was really beginning to struggle, Harvey’s hole was tight enough, but now he had to share the 22-year-old’s hole he could feel the pressure in his young sack rising. Massaging Harvey’s hairy balls didn’t help, Callum’s free hand stroked the bottom’s thick thigh as it dropped him down again on to their cocks, “shit man, I’m fucking close.” “me too, me too!” Demarai sighed on the other side to their surprise. Harvey felt proud, <em>[come on Harvey, make them shoot inside you]</em> he told himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two black boys moaned in unison as Harvey’s warmth surrounded their cocks. His strong thighs pulled him straight up and down the two hard poles, the two top’s breathing excitedly as their young balls tightened. “I wanna feel your hot black boy cum inside me!” Harvey huffed as he dropped himself into their crotches again. Harvey’s filthy mouthy tipped Callum over the edge, he wanted to do nothing more than fill the sexy Lancastrian up with his cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, AHHHHHH.’ Callum growled, his teenage nuts throbbed before they blasted themselves empty. The 22-year-old rose up and sank down into their laps again as Callum began to spasm in ecstasy. The Chelsea star’s 8 inch shaft pulsed hard inside Harvey’s hole and began to fire his cream inside the Lancastrian. Callum squeaked and moaned, his huge load fired into Harvey’s tight belly, shot after shot of thick pearly cream lacing the white boy’s insides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demarai could feel Callum’s warm liquid sliding back down Harvey’s chute as the Londoner continued to empty his tight sack. The feeling of Callum’s cock pulsing repeatedly alongside his own turned Demarai on even more. The 23-year-old could feel himself approaching his climax as his teammate persisted filling himself with the two wingers. Callum’s orgasm came to an end, he breathed hard as Harvey’s hole continued to swallow his hard cock. The 19-year-old collapsed back on to the couch and gave a deep groan of satisfaction, <em>[empty]</em> he grinned to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callum’s silky cum slathered down over both of their cocks inside Harvey’s arse. The persistent Lancastrian impaled himself again, the gooey liquid pushed Demarai’s cock a millimetre further inside his teammate and the 23-year-old felt his whole body seize. “Fuck, yes!” he hissed as it was his turn to go over the edge. Demarai’s cock throbbed viciously as he began to shoot, Callum had the best seat in the house; his own softening cock could feel the other top’s spasming uncontrollably on the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey pulled himself up the thick black cocks before sliding down them again listening to Demarai huffing in joy. His teammate’s warm seed fired up in Harvey’s belly, already full of Callum’s hot juice he could feel himself filing up ready to burst. Demarai’s 8 inches throbbed and squirted hard, his swollen balls relieved themselves with 6 shots of hot semen filling his beautiful teammate’s insides. Callum’s cock gave another softening twitch as Demarai’s warm cream joined his own inside Harvey. His slick shaft shone every time it became visible from under Harvey’s toned body, the teenager could feel cum trickling down his shaft as the bottom pulled himself up and down the pair of cocks. Demarai’s moaning softened as his orgasm came to an end and he huffed with gratification, his balls empty and his cock pleasured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey leant back continuing to ride the black boys below him, <em>[two down, just me to go!]</em> he told himself wanking furiously. The Lancastrian didn't last too much longer, his cock throbbed in his hand as he pumped himself faster still. Harvey's mutilated hole devoured the pair of black cocks again sinking down into their laps, Callum and Demarai's thick cum combined swirling inside the horny white bottom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh, shit!" Harvey cried, pulling back his foreskin and holding as he sank again. There was a moment's pause whilst the tops watched on expectantly. Harvey grunted as his cheeks reached their laps again. In front of Callum and Demarai's eyes, Harvey's cock recoiled before pulsing angrily. "I'm cumming." Harvey breathed in his Lancastrian accent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a large gulp Harvey tried to slide up and down the two cocks once more. His purple head throbbed hard expanding in size before firing hard. Harvey's hot cum squirted up his shaft and launched itself across the room. He chortled, breathing heavily as his orgasm took hold, every sense in his body was on edge as waves of pleasure shook through his body. The thick strands of semen shot hard still, more than 10 hard shots of cum later and finally the 22-year-old began to calm down. The radiating warmth of his orgasm eased and he was back in the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In blind ecstasy, Harvey had practically blacked out. Looking down in the aftermath below him, he grinned proudly. Long streaks of cum were all over the carpet, nearly as much as three metres away. Suddenly the realisation hit him that Harvey was still sat on the two boys, he pulled himself up slowly. The two soft cock fell out of Harvey who tried to squeeze his ring shut, <em>[that's definitely not fully closed.] </em>He grinned to himself standing up and turning back to the others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callum grabbed his jeans and underwear, pulling them back on. Demarai watched him grinning, "chill dude. Just relax and enjoy the moment " he smiled reassuringly at the teenager. Callum didn't stop, however he did slow down, tidying himself up and sitting down shirtless with the two naked Leicester City wingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm never gonna be able to walk again am I?" Harvey grinned proudly. "Not if I can help it," Demarai smiled. "How about you Callum, did you have a good time in me?" Harvey winked turning to the Chelsea boy. Callum gave a shy nod, "yeah, that was pretty awesome." He smirked. "Think you'll try that back at Chelsea, or something similar?" Demarai interjected. A few moments of thinking ticked across Callum's face before he clearly had an idea of his target man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go on…" Harvey encouraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callum's face broke into a cheeky smile as he went to reply, "maybe….."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>